Pickles
Pickles is a stuffed bunny that belongs with Alma. She was found by Doc in a box at Alma's yard sale and left because she thought that she wasn't loved anymore. Later Doc finds out that Pickles triangle nose is missing and replaces it with a button. Soon Doc returns Pickles to Alma and puts her in her room. Background Personality She's a cute and lovable stuffed bunny. Pickles was initially upset when she thought that Alma was giving her away at the yard sale and thought of running away so no kid could ever hurt her feelings again. After being convinced to come to the clinic, Pickles showed kindness to Doc and her toys and afterwards would remain a friendly friend to them. When Doc and Emmie were having a sleepover in "The Big Sleepover" she remained sweet to a homesick Doc and helped Lambie and Stuffy to make a picture for her. Pickles started the song that the toys sang towards Doc. Physical Appearance Pickles is a lavender bunny with a pink heart on her white round tummy, long ears with yellow bows on each of them, blue eyes and a green button nose that Doc added on to her. Role in the series In the episode "The Bunny Blues", Stuffy finds Pickles in a cardboard box at Emmie and Alma's yard sale. Pickles thinks she has been whisked off to the yard sale because Alma didn't want her anymore, because she had been Alma's favorite toy since Alma was little. She starts to cry, which makes Stuffy start to cry too. Pickles starts to leave, but Lambie and Stuffy go to get her back. Stuffy starts to help her up over the fence, but Lambie stops him and reminds him that they are supposed to be helping Pickles get back to Alma. They take her to the clinic and Doc gives her a check-up. She then notices that her nose is missing. Pickles worries, but Doc searches for her box of toy parts for another nose, but all she can find is a small green button. Pickles worries that she'll look different with her button, but Doc tells her that Alma doesn't love her on the outside, she loves her because of who she is on the inside. She, Lambie and Stuffy take Pickles back to Alma and put her Alma's room. Quotes *"Alma loved pickles when she was little. That's when she got me. So she called me Pickles 'cause she loved me, too." *"Don't worry? I'm in a yard sale. They're...getting rid of me! This is the only home I've ever had. I don't want to leave it. I love Alma, and I thought she loved me." *"If Alma doesn't want me anymore, I'll just pack up a few things and be on my way." *"I guess if Alma loves me, it won't matter what color my nose is." *(Pickles sees herself in the mirror) "I look so...different. What if Alma doesn't recognize me?" *"Doc, you were right. Alma would never get rid of me because of how I look. She loves me because of who I am." Trivia *Pickles might be based on the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins toyline. *Her voice actress, Colleen O'Shaughnessey (aka Colleen Villard), has voiced numerous characters in English-dubbed anime such as Sora Takenouchi in Digimon, Kelsey in Glitter Force, Ino Yamanaka in Naruto, Thetis in Sailor Moon, Nelliel in Bleach, Mimi Tasogare in Duel Masters, Kijimuna in Stitch!, and Suzy Mizuno in Zatch Bell. She's also voiced characters such as Jazz Fenton in Danny Phantom, Tails in Sonic the Hedgehog, Nightingale in Static Shock, The Lis in The Replacements, Lori in the first season of What's With Andy?, Angela in Horton Hears a Who, and Zeeter in The Zula Patrol. Gallery image_add44db9.jpg PicklesDoc02.jpg Sad_pickles_the_bunny.jpg 16229-1-38.jpg GetImage-The Bunny Blues.jpg doktor-plyusheva-zabavnye-opossu1.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_pickles_the_bunny.jpg The Bunny Blues Pic_008.jpg Fa44a23c9d074a7c7b6ea851102519d96985be27.jpg 609a3c764d0b.jpg The_Bunny_Blues_026.jpg The_Bunny_Blues_027.jpg The_Bunny_Blues_Pic_005.jpg Selfless Snowman.jpg green pickles the bunny.jpg|Green Pickles the Bunny as seen in "Welcome to McStuffinsville" The Doc McStuffins Christmas Special 138.jpg Doc McStuffins Make Way for the Ducklings 12.jpg|Pickles as she appears in "A Pet for Everyone" as a background character Pickles' Designs Pickles.png|Season 1 Pickles Season 2-4.jpg|Season 2-4 Pickles Season 5.jpg|Season 5 Category:Alma's toys Category:Females Category:Plush Category:Singers Category:Toys Category:Bunnies